No Such Luck 2: Ghidorah's reign
by Goji House
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of the super-hybrid, Desaspaceghidorah, King Ghidorah reveals that he was evil the entire time, only "helping" Godzilla due to 'SpaceGhidorah being the bigger threat. Luan, not forgiving Godzilla for taking her brother, sets Ghidorah free. Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne must face off against The Planet Eater.(NSLVerse)
1. Prologue

Millions upon millions of years ago, King Ghidorah landed on Earth in an asteroid that crashed in Antartica, causing the extinction of the dinosaurs. But a few survived and evolved.

During the Rise of Mammals, Ghidorah awoke and went on a rampage across the world, but he was confronted by the Guardians of Earth, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra.

"Now who the hell do you think you are?" A much younger Godzilla growled.

"I _am, Ghidorah_ The Planet Eater, Destroyer of Worlds, you are?"

" _Gojira, King of The Monsters,_ " Godzilla replied.

" _Mosura, friend, and protector of all Earth's creatures._ "

" _Radon, Ruler of the Skies, former destroyer._ "

"Well, nice to meet you all, now I must _destroy_ you and your pathetic planet."

"Bring it, you three-headed freak." Godzilla snarled.

Ghidorah and Godzilla roared at each other before Godzilla broke out into a sprint, Ghidorah charged at the Monster King, wings spread out. The two beasts clashed as Godzilla gained the upper hand by pushing the bigger kaiju back.

Ghidorah's left and right heads bite down on the Gojira's shoulders, Mothra came in behind and smacked Ghidorah with her claw-like arms.

Rodan swooped in and kicked the dragon's middle head, who retaliated by firing his gravity beams at the pterosaur kaiju, sending him down to Earth.

Godzilla bit down on the left head, making deep wounds.

"You bastard, get off!" Ghidorah yelled before pulling away from the kaiju's grip.

The Ghidorah took flight and kicked Godzilla in the face. "Get down here!" Godzilla latched onto the dragon's foot and pulled him down to the ground.

"Damnit, together you're strong, but alone, it's like fighting puppies." Ghidorah chuckled.

"How dare you insult the Earth's most adorable creature!!" Mothra gasped.

"Oh please, it's true, I came in a big asteroid, landing on the ball of mud and water."

"Wait, that was you? That's why the explosion a few million years ago occurred." Godzilla scratched his chin.

"You've killed innocent creatures, blocked the sun for years, nothing on this planet could survive, all except the mammals." Mothra got up in Ghidorah's face.

"That's why I'm here, those mammals will evolve into horrible creatures that kill for sport, trash the oceans, kill members of their own kind, and disown their offspring, and I'm here to prevent all of that."

"If you do that, there will be nothing on this planet to protect, just us titans," Rodan replied.

"Exactly." Ghidorah then spat out another gravity beam at Rodan before taking off.

"Forget him, Rodan, he'll won't be back."


	2. Luan's hate

The kaiju have been enjoying their lives after the death of 'Spaceghidorah, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra have all changed during those 2 years.

Godzilla's dorsal plates have changed, resembling 1954's plates, his feet aren't elephant-looking anymore and are spread out. Rodan grew in size to 104 meters, Godzilla also grew to 119 meters , Rodan's been sleeping inside the Monster Island volcano, clipping the bottom of his wings, Mothra, she changed the most, her head was a little smaller, her wings were massive, and her arms were long and have sharp ends.

"Well, h-how do I look?" Rodan asked nervously.

"On fire, on fucking fire," Godzilla replied.

"Uh, is that because of the lava on my wings?"

"Yes."

"You don't look bad yourself, Godzilla."

"I look fine, but really? 54's spines, are you kidding me?" Godzilla looked at his spines.

"Oh come on, you look classic with 54's spines." Godzilla '64 chimed in.

"Really, '64?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah, now your not so fat."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, you were kinda fat."

"64's right, you were a little chubby, Godzooky." Mothra giggled.

"Really? I mean, I guess I was a little fat, but what's wrong with putting on a few thousand tons?"

"Nothing, it's just.."

Just before '64 could finish, Kyriu landed beside Rodan.

"Hey, Kyriu, any update on Royal Woods?" Godzilla asked.

"Hey Godzilla, love the new look, yeah, they're finishing up Operation Clean Up."

"And the Louds?"

"Oh, everything is stable there, the sisters regained Lincoln's trust, Lynn had to do community service shortly after we left."

"Serves that little bitch right." Rodan mumbled.

"Rodan!"

"What?"

"That was two years ago, can you get over it, you overgrown bird?" Mothra asked with an annoyed face.

"Oh, I guess."

"This sequel wasn't needed, Goji House." Orga popped out of nowhere.

"Sequel? Goji House? Orga, shut up."

"What? It's true, it wasn't needed."

Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and Godzilla '64 all looked at Orga with confused faces, "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Godzilla '64 asked with a 'The fuck?' expression on his face.

"I'm just saying, I know things you don't," Orga smirked.

"Yeah, no. You're fucking crazy. Get moving." Godzilla snarled.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Orga puts his large hands up in defeat and walked away.

"What's with Orga?" Zilla asked.

"No idea, '98. No idea." Godzilla '64 replied.

"It's Zilla, I don't consider myself a Godzilla."

"Why not?" Asked Godzilla.

Zilla sighed, "Just look at me, I look like a T-rex with spines."

"You're still technically a Godzilla, though."

"Eh, not in my book, so, what have you guys been up to?" Asked the mutated marine iguanna.

"Not much Zills, just talking about our new looks." Rodan replied to Zilla.

"Cool."

Godzilla stretched his arms, "Well, I'm gonna patrol. Can't sit around and do nothing."

Mothra gave him a quick hug, "Be careful out there, Godzooky. Never know what _he_ could be up to."

"I know, I promise to be safe." Godzilla replied to the divine moth.

"Godzilla, can I come with?" Rodan asked the kaiju king. "Sure, Rodan. Sure."

Godzilla dived underwater and Rodan follows his dorsal plates.

Mothra, '64, and Zilla waved goodbye.

"So, wanna hang out?" Zilla asked.

"Eh, why not?" Mothra replied. Mothra, '64, and Zilla walk away together to hang.

Speaking of what Kyriu said, the Loud Family were holding up alright after the Desaspaceghidorah incident, Royal Woods has wrapped up rebuilding, everyone has forgiven Godzilla for taking Lincoln, well, all but Luan.

Luan hated Godzilla's guts for taking Lincoln, even if it was the right thing to do at the time. Luan secretly schemed plans to kill Godzilla, which she thought woukd work, but found out they didn't work. Then she remembered someone.

Dr. Ishiro Serwizawa.

She knew that Dr. Serwizawa knew alot about Godzilla, so she believed that he knew how to weaken or kill Godzilla.

Luan got up from her bed and began to walk downstairs to her parents' room.

She knocked on the door, Rita opening it. "Hi, Luan. Something you need?"

"Yeah, Mom, do you remember Dr. Serwizawa? The guy who found the Godzilla fossils?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember him, why ask?" Asked the mother of 11.

"I want to go to the Monarch Base they set up here." Luan replied.

"And why is that?" Rita asked her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

Luan was trying to come up with a lie, "Uh, to find out more on M.U.T.O.s?" She sheepishly shrugged.

"Ah, someone wants to know more about monsters."

"Yeah, I do." Luan sheepishly lied.

"Well then, I'll see if I can take you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Luan said before walking up to her room to rest.

 **Well, took me months to realize I still had this story, sorry for the very long wait. Later!**


	3. Madison Russel

Lincoln Loud had met a girl online who had survived the 2014 incident named Madison Russell, she lost her older brother, Andrew, in the brawl against Godzilla and the MUTOS, the Loud boy told her about the event 2 years ago with Godzilla and Desaspaceghidorah, how Godzilla took him and raised him, Madison had heard about this before on the news, but hearing it from Lincoln's perspective astonished her.

Lincoln was planning to talk to her this morning, they haven't talked in a while, so they decided to meet up, the white-haired boy wanted to meet her in person one day, today was that day.

It was 7:00 am, Lincoln walked upstairs to his room, looking at his figure of a three-headed dragon hanging on the ceiling, similar to Ghidorah.

He sat down in his chair and opened his laptop. He opened up Skype and clicked on Madison's contact, beginning a call. It took a few seconds for Madison to answer, but she eventually did.

"Hi, Lincoln!" Madison greeted excitedly. "Hi, Madison!" He greeted back, also excited.

"I have great news!" Madison said. "What is it!?" Lincoln asked.

"My mom said that you could come over to Outpost 61 today!" She nearly squealed. Lincoln jumped out of his seat, "Really!? Awesome!"

"I know, right!? I'm so excited!" Madison clapped excitedly.

Rita, outside Lincoln's room, chuckled at the sound of the two's excitement. Rita left and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Let me go ask my mom if I can go!"

"Okay! So excited."

Lincoln closed his computer and sighed, needing to calm down after that excitement.

The Loud boy left his room and headed downstairs, "Mm, something's good."

Lincoln reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked in the kitchen, seeing his mother cooking up eggs and pancakes.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Morning, Lincoln, ready for breakfast?" The matriarch asked while handing Lincoln his plate.

"Sure, thanks." Lincoln took the plate and set it down. "Do you want me to get the others?"

"Yeah, that would be nice of you," Rita replied.

"Guys! Breakfast's ready!" Lincoln shouted up the stairs.

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the house as Lincoln's 8 sisters come rushing down.

"Move it, Losers!"

Lynn, 15

"Make us!"

Lola, 8

Lana, 8

"Make way, dudes!"

Luna, 17

"No need to rush, siblings. We still have 3 days before school starts."

Lisa, 6

"Breakfast time!"

Lily, 3

Luan has a smile on her face, wanting Godzilla's defeat. "Good morning, Mom, Lincoln."

"Hi, Luan, ready for breakfast?" Her mother asked the comedian. "Hey, Mom, what does a cow read during breakfast? A mooospaper!" Luan laughs at her own joke, everyone else groans. "I _crack_ myself up!" She once again laughs at her joke.

"Really, dude?" Groaned the rocker.

"Sorry, Luna, can't help myself!"

"Okay...well, come get your plates and sit down, because your brother has some exciting news for us."

"Really? Then tell us Linc!"

"Okay," Lincoln shrugged, "So, you guys remember the 2014 event?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Well, there's this girl that her family nearly survived the fight with Godzilla and the M.U.T.O pair, I met her online a while ago and we began talking about our kaiju encounters. Eventually, we wanted to see each other in person, so we decided to meet up someday, and today's that day!"

"That's great dude!"

"Ah, making more friends, aren't ya Linc?"

This was true since Liam, Rocky, and Stella moved away due to the school being attacked by Desaspaceghidorah 2 years back. Only Clyde stayed behind with Lincoln, he was just as interested in the kaiju as Lincoln was.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lincoln replied to his sporty sister.

"Wait, you're going to meet her today?" Lola asked her older brother. "Yes, but I'll be back before school starts."

"What's her name?" Lucy asked. "Madison."

"Cool."

After breakfast was over, Lincoln packed up his things and was about to leave with Rita until Luan stopped him, "Hey, Linc, I was just wondering, do you think I could go with you?"

"Uh, sure, but why?" Lincoln asked suspiciously, knowing her grudge against Godzilla. "Uh, I know you may not trust me because due to my grudge, but, I recently started an interest for these things out there, so I thought I could tag along with you so we can both learn more about these...uh.."

"Kaiju?"

"Yeah! Kaiju. So...can I go with you?" Luan asks, "Hm, alright, you can tag along."

"Thanks, Linc!" Luan hugged her little brother, "No problem, Luan."

After that, Rita, Lincoln, and Luan all packed in a light blue van similar to Vanzilla, which is being used by Lori and Leni, who is in College, they drove off to the airport, reaching there in an hour, once they went inside a few minutes before their flight to China, Rita gave the two bear-hugs.

"Ohh, my babies!" Rita hugged the two in each of her arms, squeezing them tightly, "You guys stay safe, okay?" She teared up. "Yes, Mom, we'll be fine. No need to worry." Luan told their mother. "Okay. I'll be waiting here for you two in two days."

"We got it, Mom, two days."

Lincoln and Luan got on their flight, which was around 4 hours, they arrived at 12:04 where Madison and Emma Russel were waiting for them.

"Madison!"

"Lincoln!"

The two teens ran up to each other to greet one another, "Hi, Lincoln! You're here! Your parents let you go?" Madison chirped, "Yeah, she did."

Her mother, Emma walked up to the two, "Hi, I'm Dr. Emma Russsel, Maddie's mother, you must be Lincoln Loud, right?" Emma shook hands with the bo, "Yes I am, how do you know?"

"You were all over the news two years ago and the internet. Oh, this must be one of your sisters?"

"Yes, Luan Loud." Luan shook hands with Emma. "Nice to meet you both, now would you like to go to Outpost 61 with us?"

"Yes!" Lincoln beamed, then, a familiar screech filled the airport. "Annnnd...perfect timing."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see," Madison replied to the comedian.


	4. Mothra's Larvae

Emma, Madison, Luan, Lincoln drove in a jeep-like vehicle towards Outpost 61, hearing the screeches of the kaiju.

Once they arrived inside, they followed a scientist inside where they studied Mothra.

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked.

"We don't know, he was sleeping like a baby an hour ago but now he's screeching like a banshee, I think he's ready." He replied.

"I wonder why." Thought the comedian.

"Do you think Mothra's on her way?" Madison asked curiously. "She's been on her way, about a minute away." He replied.

Once they reached inside the room, Lincoln's jaw dropped in awe as he saw a light green, pulsating egg.

Mothra then flew inside through the open top of the outpost, landed beside the egg, the egg began to peel open.

The queen leaned in closer as the egg opens completely, letting out a green mist.

"Come on out, little one." The queen softly said.

The larvae emerged from his egg, not seeing anything.

"Turn around."

The larvae turned around, revealing his green eyes. "It's a boy..." Mothra gasped in awe. She reached out to touch him, which he gladly accepted. "I'll call you...Leo"

"What's with the green eyes? Don't Mothras have blue eyes?" Luan asked.

"It's male, males have green eyes and are usually bigger and stronger." The scientist replied to the comedian. "Males are so rare, that the remains of the last known one are kept at another Monarch base, males only hatch if a serious event is about to happen, they usually hatch faster than females..."

"Hold up, serious event? What kind of serious event?" Lincoln asked, worried.

"I don't know, Ghidorah awakening and suddenly turning back to his evil side?" He shrugged. Hearing this, Luan's ears perked up with her eyes widening, her shocked face soon turned into a devious smile.

 ** _"Ah, I could somehow awaken Ghidorah and get Godzilla to fight him and kill him, perfect,"_** Luan whispered to herself, imagining Ghidorah standing on Godzilla's corpse. Mothra, cuddling with her son, jerks her head up to something she feels in the air, "Something's not right," Her eyes narrowed, "Leo, mommy's gonna be right back." Mothra stepped in front of her son, chirping at the humans. Leo looked frightened and the area around went from green-ish blue to red in seconds.

"I think she's trying to tell us something, mister." Lincoln looks at Mothra chirping frantically at them, the scientist looks at Leo, "Aw, shit..."

"What is it?" Emma asked, "He's scared from something, apparently Mothra as well." He replied. Madison, getting a bright idea in her head, snatches the ORCA from the table and sprints out the door where the egg lies. "Madison!" Emma cried out as she ran after her daughter.

Godzilla's head was above the ocean water, preparing to talk to Rodan. "Anything in the skies, bird boy?" The king asked. "Nothing yet, still looking."

A few minutes pass before Godzilla spoke up, "Alright, I think we're good for the day."

"A'ight. Let's go back."

The two titans turn around and head back.

"Wait..."

"What is it, Goji?" The Fire Demon asked the king. "Mothra! I'll see ya back on Monster Island." Godzilla left the pterosaur.

"Um, okay." Rodan shrugged before flying back home.

 _Back in Outpost 61..._

Madison managed to calm down Leo, much to Mothra's delight.

"You did it, Maddie." Emma complimented her daughter. "Thanks, Mom. Hey, can I touch him?"

Emma hesitated before giving her answer, "Yes." Madison leaned out to touch the divine creature.

Leo looked down at the tiny human, leaning in to get a closer look. Madison's hand eventually came in contact with Leo's face.

"Aw, that sweet." Mothra cooed, "Wait..." Mothra looked behind the scientists to see something speeding towards her.

A missile broke through the glass and struck Mothra, sending her crashing into the wall and into the jungle.

"What was that!?" Lincoln cried out. An explosion happened behind the Louds and the scientists some dying and others falling on their faces. Men in grey, camo outfits with assault rifles came and killed the rest of the scientists. Luan ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. The armed men stepped out of the way for an old man with a black-blueish jacket, a white beard, and hair, blue eyes, and bags under them.

Alan Jonah.


	5. Mark Russell

Like Luan, Mark Russell, Madison's father, and Emma's ex-husband hated Godzilla for killing his son, Andrew, even though it was accidental.

He would never forget that night in San Fransisco, May 17, 2014.

 _Flashback_

"ANDREW!"

"ANDREW!"

"ANDREW!" He called out for his son but got no reply, Emma followed him with a younger Madison in her arms.

He kept calling out Andrew's name until a firefighter called out to the family.

Mark was the first one there, to see his son, lying dead. His worried face turned to rage as he looked up to see Godzilla walking out to sea.

"Dinosaur." Little Maddie pointed at Godzilla.

"You'll pay for what you did, you bastard."

 _Flashback over_

Mark was out studying wolves as they ate a deer carcass, but they were quickly scared off by a Monarch Osprey landing near them.

"The hell do they want now?" Mark groaned.

Coming out of the Osprey was Dr. Serizawa, Viviene Graham, and Sam Coleman.

"Mr. Russell, we need a word with you," Serizawa spoke up.

 _Later in Mark's house near a lake..._

"Hold up, hold up, you mean to tell me that my ex and daughter were kidnapped along with that kid who Godzilla was raising and his sister?"

"That is accurate," Graham replied.

"And you don't know where they are?"

"No, but we do know that you helped build the prototype ORCA."

"So? The prototype's destroyed."

"Emma created another one, and we also know you can track it, we find the ORCA, we find your family. Will you do it?"

Mark hesitated to answer, he didn't care for the Louds, but his family, "Fine, only for Maddie and Emma, not those other two."

"That's all we needed to hear."

 _Later in the Osprey out at sea..._

"Outpost 54?"

"Yes, it's where we track and study Godzilla on his home turf, keeping the other kaiju in check," Sam replied.

"How many of these fuckers are there?" Mark asked.

"Well, excluding the alternate Godzillas, there are 24 and counting," Serwizawa replied.

"24..." Mark whispered to himself.

The osprey was nearing an outpost called Outpost 54, where Godzilla is usually studied. An opening in the outpost allowed the osprey to land inside it, Mark looked outside to see the MUTO head from 2014, where it was also being studied. An alarm was going off, an alarm fo a sea-dwelling kaiju nearing the outpost.

"What's that alarm for?" Mark asked Graham, "A kaiju is near the outpost!"

Mark, Graham, Serizawa, and Coleman ran to a room where a woman named Aisha Hinds giving out commands, "G-Team! battle stations, all weapons pointing at the creature!"

A guy named Barnes armed one of the operational guns, "Guns operational, ma'am!"

Serizawa took a look at the monitors to see if its Godzilla, "It's not Gojira, but..."

"What?" Graham asked, right after she asked, the door that protected the outpost opened to reveal a blue glow, flashing on and off as it got closer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mark looked in disbelief. "Another one." Serizawa looked overjoyed, it was another Godzilla.

"G-Team! Disengage." Hinds ordered, Barnes and the others lowered the guns.

"Well, that's new," Coleman said. The strange Godzilla was a light grey with dorsal plates much different from Godzilla, the blue glow was faint, unlike the G-Man.

"It's a female." Graham gasped, also astonished.

"How do you know that? It could be a young male." Mark asked confused, "Females have been theorized to be lighter in color and a bit smaller."

The female Godzilla perked her head up, sensing something's not right and swam off quickly. "Where the hell is she going? Pull up Godzilla's territorial routes!" Mark demanded.

The territorial routes were up on a screen showing where Godzilla does his daily routes. Three red dots appeared being Godzilla's, Rodan's, and the female Godzilla's, along with blue lines showing where Godzilla moves. "Wait, they're all heading to the same place, Antartica, what's down there?" Mark asked confused.

Serizawa hesitated to answer, but he had to, "Ghidorah."


	6. The Awakening

Alan Jonah, Madison, Emma, Lincoln, and Luan land inside a black osprey in Antartica outside of Outpost 32 along with his men. Jonah's men go out with guns in hand and begin to kill the Monarch workers there before one signals Jonah it's safe to enter. Madison covered her ears at the sounds of gunshots and hugged her mother.

"Well, let's go." Jonah began to walk out with the Louds and the Russells reluctantly followed him. They entered the outpost, all entering an elevator that descended to a lower area. Jonah tried to make Madison smile but she gave him the bird. Lincoln, Luan, and Madison all gasped at what they saw when the elevator stopped, it was King Ghidorah, frozen in ice. "I-it's that Ghidorah?" Lincoln shook in fear, "Yes, yes it is, Loud." Jonah replied.

"Apparently everyone knows you now, Linc."

"Apparently so, Luan," Lincoln replied to the comedian. The three teens look up at the three-headed kaiju, one of the heads appearing to stare at them, Lincoln shuddered, not only at the cold, even having a coat on, but the head staring at them. The eye appeared to move slightly, which Lincoln noticed. "Hey, Luan, I think I saw one of its eyes moved."

"You're probably just seeing things, Linc. He can't move in ice, that's just cartoons." Luan replied to her little brother. Her smile grew bigger and her heart was beating rapidly with excitement.

"Huh, I might have been seeing things," Lincoln knew she was lying and that he did see Ghidorah's eye move a bit.

"Power up the drills." Jonah ordered, "Yes sir!" Jonah's men began the operational robot arms with crab-like pinchers that picked up drills and began drilling into the ice where the massive alien kaiju lay frozen. Once the drills were deep enough, the robots ceased pushing them in and released them. "Wait, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked confused. "Well, what do you think, boy? We're getting him outta there." Jonah replied.

"Excuse me, **WHAT!?** " Lincoln shouted. "People have been causing the Earth great pain and Godzilla just lets us do so, Ghidorah does a better job of keeping the Earth from destruction. So we're releasing him so he can get rid of Godzilla, and take over as king." Jonah lied about Ghidorah becoming king, he would destroy humanity as well.

"Yes!" Luan blurted out, after realizing what she's said, she quickly covers her mouth. "Yes? What do you mean 'yes'? Emma asked suspiciously. "Oh, uh, nothing! Just blurted it out, it was an accident."

Emma didn't believe her at all, she believed that she tagged along with her brother for another reason. "Yeah, sure."

Madison and Lincoln also gave Luan looks. "Yeah right."

"Are you kids done talking? We have a Ghidorah to release." Jonah was growing tired and wanted to get this over with before any other kaiju arrived to stop them.

"You can't do that!" Lincoln shouted, "He'll destroy everything and everyone!" Lincoln was about to swing his fist at Jonah but his men pointed their guns at him, making him back off. Jonah took out a phone shaped device with two buttons on the side, and handed it to Luan, "Would you like to have the honors of releasing him?"

Luan's heart began beating even faster than before as she took it in her hands, "Luan! That's why you wanted to join me! **YOU LIED TO ME!** " Lincoln screamed in rage. Luan laughed, "Oh, I know, I'm a psychopath remember?"

"I knew you had a grudge against Godzilla, but going as far as releasing Ghidorah, that beyond psychopathy!"

"Oh, whatever." Luan was about to press the buttons until a voice stopped her, "Put it down!"

Everyone looked up to see Mark with a pistol in his hands, "Put it down! You release that thing, we're all dead!"

"Dad!? What are you doing here!?" Madison gasped at the sight of her father, "I'm here for you! C'mon, let's get out of here! Louds, we'll get you two back to your parents!"

Lincoln was about to go with Mark, but Jonah's men stopped him again. Madison began to tear up, she wanted to go with Mark, but she knew she couldn't, she backed away. "I'm sorry, Mark," Emma told her ex. "Well, I'm not! You might wanna start running, now." Luan laughed before pressing the buttons, causing small explosions that broke off large chunks of ice to fall, Lincoln, terrified, dashed to Mark, leaving Madison and Luan to Jonah. Gunshots were then heard as Jonah's men looked up to see G-Team shooting at them, "Don't shoot, there are friendlies down here!" Mark yelled.

Jonah's men, Jonah, Madison, Luan, and Emma used this to their advantage and ran off in the other direction. "Come on, Lincoln! Let's move!" Mark ran to the elevators with Lincoln behind him. Once they reached the top, G-Team was already there, waiting for them. "Did you find them?" Barnes asked, "Yes, but it's too late, the boy's sister's releasing the fucker."

"Let's hope the G-Man gets here soon." Barnes looked at the outpost, which was collapsing. G-Team, Lincoln, and Mark were running to their osprey before it was destroyed by a yellow lightning bolt. Mark turned to see Jonah with his family boarding their osprey and taking off.

"Look!" Lincoln pointed to a large hole covered with a yellow glow. A golden tail rose from it, flexing its spines on it, the second tail rose and did the same, then a head rose from the hole, "That was the coldest 2 years of my life," The head lamented. Another head rose, now on the left, "It was our coldest 2 years as well, Po."

"It's Kevin."

The final head rose, in the middle, "Shut up you two, now let's get out of this hellhole." Ghidorah began to climb out of the hole he came from, Lincoln had his jaw wide open, he saw Godzilla at his massive size, but Ghidorah was even bigger, scaring the white-haired boy.

A yellow glow went up Ghidorah's necks, "Guys, run!" Lincoln ran, knowing what was coming, Mark followed. "Oh, shi-" One of the members of G-Team uttered before Ghidorah released his gravity beams at them, killing some of the team other than Barnes and a few others.

"Oh look! Some are alive, cool!" Kevin, the right head smiled, "That's not good, Po." Ichi, the middle head replied, "Come on, we can't let them escape. But let's have some fun with it. "Oh yeah, let's have some fun." Kaa, the right head smiled menacingly. Ghidorah began to walk, 2 Ichi and Kaa laughing as they watched the humans run from them.

"Is the fucker walking!?" Mark looked back to see Ghidorah simply walking. "Is he enjoying this!?" Barnes exclaimed.

Ghidorah leaped into the air, landing right in front of the humans, the yellow glow running up his necks once more, ready to fire. "Well, this is the end."

Ghidorah then ceased, "Wait, you guys feel that?" Kevin asked his brothers, "yeah, I do." Kaa replied to his brother. The three heads looked up and around to find the source. "Brothers! Look!" Ichi told his brothers, the other head look straight in front of them to see a blue glow under the ice moving at a steady pace.

"Finally, that lizard's here." Groaned Luan as she looked down from the back of the osprey she was in. After moving for a bit, the glow came to a halt before bursting through the ice, revealing Godzilla.

"Called it!" Shouted Barnes.

Once Godzilla was on land, he was joined by Rodan, "Ghidorah, you finally decided to wake up."

"We were gonna wait another 2 years," Kevin replied to Godzilla. "Wait, so you could wake up at any time!?" Rodan exclaimed. "Yeah, bitch bird," Kaa replied harshly. "Shut it, Kaa!"

"Enough talk!" Godzilla let out his famous ear-splitting roar, Ghidorah returns with his cackling roar and charges at the king. "Yes, YES!" Luan began laughing hysterically. The two larger kaiju clash for the first time in 50 million years, Godzilla quickly clamps down of Ichi's neck, making him screech in pain, Kaa bites down on Godzilla's shoulder, which Godzilla pays no attention to and slams Ichi's head on the ground.

"Move!" Mark shouted as he, Lincoln, and G-Team made a run for it, nearly getting stomped on a few times.

Rodan took to the skies, once he was at a comfortable altitude, he dived-bombed with claws pointing at Ghidorah, with all his force, he slammed into Ghidorah's side, causing him to topple over. Godzilla used this to his advantage and lifted Ghidorah into the air and tossed him a few thousand feet, crashing into the ice. Ghidorah got up and shook off the impact, he then blasted his gravity beams at Godzilla's neck, making him roar in pain and slam his tail.

A blue glow went up Godzilla's tail to his spines as released his atomic breath at the three-headed kaiju, all three heads dodged the beam and returned their own beams, hitting Godzilla in the chest in three continuous blasts, causing the king to slide back, still firing his breath, almost hitting Rodan.

"Yo, Godzilla! Watch it!" The Fire Demon exclaimed.

Godzilla ceased his fire as soon as he toppled over, "Sorry, Rodan!" Godzilla roared as he fell into the whole Ghidorah came out of. Rodan charged at Ghidorah, who anticipated his attack and grabbed the Fire Demon by the wings, Ichi fired a gravity beam at Rodan's wing, tearing a hole in it.

"OW!" Rodan howled in pain as orange blood poured from his wound, right before Ghidorah could finish him off though, he was hit by an atomic breath, making him fall on his faces, "Who the hell was that!?" All three heads turned around to see not Godzilla, but another one, "Damn, there are two Godzillas now?" Kevin asked surprised, yet curious.

"Leave. The Bird alone ." The female Godzilla snarled, "Holy shit, it's a girl too."

"GHIDORAH!" Godzilla climbed out the hole he fell in and bellowed, Ghidorah turned to face the king but was hit in the face with missiles from Jets and a larger aircraft called the Argo. Ghidorah covered his faces with his wings, "We need to get out of here." Ichi told before they took off in the snowy, windy sky.

"Damn it, Rodan, you alrig-holy shit, what happened?" Godzilla asked his injured friend, "He got me in my wing, I can't fly."

"Okay, I'll get you to Isla De Mara, okay?" Rodan weakly nodded. Godzilla then remembered something, he turned to his left to see the female Godzilla and widened his eyes, W-who are you?"

"I'm Daenerys, are you Gojira?" Daenerys asked the king, "Yes?"


	7. News Gets Out

"It has been confirmed that the space kaiju know as Ghidorah has been released intentionally by an eco-terrorist named Alan Jonah. A fight between Godzilla, his ally, Rodan, and the recently released Ghidorah broke out with Ghidorah fleeing the battle when Monarch's new aircraft, the Argo got involved. Ghidorah has been spotted heading across the Atlantic Ocean, said to be beating the weaker kaiju to obey him. One of the survivors, the well-known Lincoln Loud, has further details on the situation." The Royal Woods news reporter, Kathrine Mulligan handed the microphone to the white-haired boy.

"Thanks, Kathrine, for those who believe that this 'Alan Jonah' was responsible for the release of King Ghidorah, well, I have some news on that, I was on a trip to meet a friend who's mother worked for Monarch, we went to see the hatching of a new Mothra larva when we were captured by Jonah and were sent to Antartica to watch Ghidorah be released, but one of my sisters, Luan, tagged along just so she can release that thing and kill Godzilla, being so ignorant that she doesn't know she's doomed the world!"

The family was watching the news on TV and gasped when they saw Lincoln say that Luan caused the world to possibly end. "WHAT!? SHE DID THAT!?" Lola screeched, squeezing the juice from her juice box, "I can't believe she would do that! I know she's fucking psychotic but this is on a new level!" Lynn stamped her foot, causing the coffee table to shake, Rita and Lynn Sr. had horrified expressions on their faces, Rita then began to the tear up, "How could she do this!?" She began to sob uncontrollably as Sr. comforted, her crying got louder and louder, she wasn't crying just because her kids could have been killed, also because she might die due to Ghidorah.

 _Meanwhile..._

Godzilla, Rodan, and Daenerys were reaching Isla De Mara, "So, are there other Godzillas out there?" Rodan asked Daenerys, "I don't know," She replied, "I don't think so though."

"Oh." Rodan's wing is still bleeding from the fight with the Devil, but it started to slow down.

When the three titans reach Island De Mara, Godzilla dug his claws into the side of the volcano and climbed up it, letting Rodan climb off and into the volcano's crater and dipped his body into the lava, much to his pleasure. "Ah..." He let out a long sigh, the lava washing over his injured wing felt like heaven to the Fire Demon. "I'm good, guys. Kick Ghidorah's ass for me till I heal."

"No, problem, Rodie." Godzilla climbed down from the volcano to meet his female counterpart, "Rodan's fine, he just needs to rest for a bit."

"Alright, so what now?" She asked, "We gotta find my mate, Mothra." He replied, "Mothra? As in Titanus Mosura?"

"Yeah, I feel like she's in distress. So we have to find her and make sure she's okay before we go after Ghidorah."

* * *

The Queen of The Monsters woke up not far from the outpost, her legs quaked as she attempted to get up, but fell back down. "Shit," She cursed to herself, she then began to crawl back inside the outpost, "Leo? Leo, are you here, Leo, baby, mommy's here!" The queen looked around, not seeing her baby. "Oh, shit." She feared the worse 2 scenarios, one, he was kidnapped, or he was killed. "Mothra began to spread her wings until she heard thunderous footsteps behind her, she turned around to see her king, Gojira. "G-Goji?" She called out, "M-Mothra? Are you here?"

"Yes, I am."

The king of kaiju looked around, not seeing his queen. He then remembered that Mothra is only 52 feet tall and looked down, "Mothra!" Godzilla grabbed his queen and embraced her, "Are you okay!? Is the child safe?"

"I don't know! I can't find him anywhere! He might be hurt!" Mothra cried, "Can you fly?" He asked, "Yes." The queen flapped her wings, "Alright, let's go!" Godzilla and Mothra took off to find their child, the two parents searched the entire rainforest for the infant moth, but with no luck. "Damnit, where is he!?" Godzilla looked around frantically. Something popped into Mothra's mind, "Wait! The waterfall, I think he might be going to his imago from!" Mothra took to the skies with Godzilla following her.

The king and queen reached the waterfall, Godzilla peered into the waterfall, seeing the cocoon and gave a sigh of relief, "He's there?" Mothra asked, "Yeah, he's fine."

"Thank fucking god, I thought he was gone."

"Mothra, we need to go." Godzilla told his queen, "But, Leo, someone might hurt him in there!" Mothra pointed to the waterfall, "He'll be fine, I know he will, but we can check on him after we kill Ghidorah,"

"Wait, Ghidorah's out!?" Mothra exclaimed, "Yes, now we need to get rid of him from this universe, so he can't hurt any other life-forms on other planets."

"You're right, Goji. Let's go."

* * *

Ronnie Anne was sitting on her couch with her friend and neighbor, Sid Chang along with the Latina's family, jaws agape at the news of Ghidorah's release, "My gosh, I hope that thing gets defeated, I don't want three-headed things flying around." Carlota shuddered, "I sure hope so," Sid added on. Lalo, the family dog, whimpered at the sight of Ghidorah's three heads.


	8. Plan's in action

Lynn was sitting in her bed, her face beet red in anger. She couldn't believe that her sister had released the King of Terror.

"That piece of shit. She will pay for this."

Lucy was sitting across from her in her bed, "Lynn, I think you need to calm down."

Lynn turned to face her sister, "Believe me, I wanna, but I'm so pissed!"

"I know you are," The ten-year-old goth replied, "But Godzilla and the other monsters got this, they'll kill him."

"Do you know that? It was hard for the entire island of kaiju to take out 'SpaceGhidorah, Ghidorah may not be as strong, but a challenge." Lynn closed her eyes before speaking, "That's it, where's Lisa!?"

"Um, in her room," Lucy replied, Lynn then stormed out her room into Lisa and Lily's room. "Lisa!" The 6-year-old prodigy turned to face the athletic girl, "Yes, Lynn?"

"Do you have anything that makes me big again?" Lynn asked, "Hm, why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna help Godzilla and the others, I feel like they may struggle a lot, I wanna take off a bit off their shoulders." The athletic teen told, "Lynn, let the titans handle Ghidorah, the military will help if required, no need to go super-sized," The 6-year old explained, Lynn looked down, "I mean, I guess you're kinda right."

"And don't forget that you nearly died at least 4 times in 3 days! You think you can go out there again and not nearly get killed?"

Lynn began to think about her younger sister's words, she has nearly died against the second fight with the kaiju king before Shin came ashore, the fight with 'SpaceGhidorah where he threatened to drop her from thousands of feet in the air, but only survived with Godzilla taking the impact for her. "I know, but it's for the good of the world, think about it, would you prefer one death to millions or billions of deaths?"

"Lynn, stop it. Even if millions die, I don't want any of my siblings to be part of those deaths. So no, I'm not going to help you, you can forget it, now I need to continue my work, so please leave." Lisa turned around to continue her work. "Lisa!" The smartest Loud sister paid no attention to her sister. Lynn knew she wouldn't listen so she had to take it if she had it.

Lynn looked around Lisa's desk full of chemicals and other things, she looked for a container with a liquid that looked like Kaiju X back in 2016, she eventually found something that looked similar to it, she looked at Lisa, who wasn't looking and swiped the container, catching Lisa's attention, "Hey! Give that back!"

Lynn dashed out of the room and down the stairs, Lisa chased her older sister, clearly failing with her short stature, "Give that back, you have no idea what that is, it's unstable!" The athletic girl paid no mind and ran out the front door, she popped open the top and began to drink the substance, for a few seconds nothing happened. Then her hands began to grow to a very large size, unable to lift them, then her arms and the rest of her body with her clothes began to grow to 101 meters in height, about nine meters taller than before. "Haha! Can't do anything about now, can you Lisa?" The giantess taunted, her voice echoing, "Lynn! You're making a big mistake! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Not giving a shit, Lynn ran off, ready to aid the kaiju, "I'm coming, Gojira."

* * *

Godzilla and Mothra met up with Daenerys, Zilla, and Titanosaurus, "Thanks for coming out, guys."

"No problem Big G, what's up?" Zilla inquired, "Ghidorah's back, and he's out to destroy the Earth." Mothra replied to the smaller version of Godzilla, "Wait, didn't he help Godzilla before, why would he turn evil again?"

"The iguana is has a point, there's no real reason for him to do that," Titanosaurus added to Zilla's question, "I know, but, we need to kill him, and we need you guys to help us, we have a plan to kill Ghidorah."

"And that is?" Daenerys asked, "We get him by water, see, Rodan and Mothra fight Ghidorah and get low enough to the water where you guys come in, we grab him and pull him underwater and kill him since he can't swim, we'll have the upper hand." Godzilla explained the plan, "Hm, I like it." Said the 1998 Godzilla.

"Mothra,"

"Yes, my king?"

"Go check on Rodan, we need to make sure he's ready to fight."

"Alright, kick Ghidorah's ass for me." Mothra embraced her king, "I will, my queen." Godzilla returned the embrace, Godzilla, Zilla, Titanosaurus, and Daenerys then dived into the water while Mothra flew off to check on Rodan.

* * *

Madison began kickboxing training with one of the guards with Jonah and Luan watching over, Madison was doing very well against him, Emma then walked in, "Madison, can we talk?"

"Sure." Her daughter shrugged and left to talk with her mother, then it clicked to her, she wanted to talk about her mother's decision on working with Jonah, she then stormed off, not wanting to talk, "Nevermind, not in the mood,", "Maddie, I told you how dangerous it was gonna be, how painful..."

"No, you said the people would die and it was gonna be hard but you were gonna make things right! But no, that bastard sister of Lincoln had to fuck everything up!"

"It is right, you can't lose faith now, trust me."

"Like with Dad!? You said he left us, but he came for us, explain how he 'left' us if he came to get us." Madison shot daggers at her mother.

"I don't know, Maddie."

"Exactly."

"Maddie, even if Luan didn't do it, I would have!"

"The same thing would have happened, what if Godzilla dies again? What if it's for good and he'll never come back!? I don't think the other titans can take on Ghidorah, they follow the Alpha, and if Godzilla does die, they will listen to him, regardless if they want to or not."

"I know how Alphas are chosen, Maddie. They're other Godzillas who are stronger than him to take his place, it'll be fine."

"Open your fucking eyes Mom, the world is dying, I'm sorry that's getting in the way of saying thanks!" Madison opened a door to a room and slammed it shut, Emma banged on the door, "Madison!"

Madison paid no attention to her mom calling her, she sat down in a chair in front of a radio, then it clicked to her once more, she could radio Monarch, she waited for Emma to leave before pressing down on a microphone, "Hello? Hello? I'm trying to reach Monarch." She didn't get a verbal response, but she did hear people shouting and the sound of Godzilla and Ghidorah fighting and roaring at each other. To her, it was terrifying to hear, she began to cover her ears, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop..."

* * *

Godzilla slammed his into Ghidorah's legs, causing him to topple over, Daenerys grabbed his two tails and threw the alien into the side of a mountain, "Damnit! You fucking lizards won't give up, will you!?" Bellowed Ichi, "No, and we don't plan on it 'till the day we die!" Daenerys bellowed back, the three Ghidorah heads blasted the lighter-skinned Godzilla, sending her sliding with her toes digging into the ground, Ghidorah's assault was cut short when a boulder smacked into the back of his three heads, "Who the fu-shit!" Ichi looked back in shock, Godzilla and Daenerys looked behind the dragon to see the giantess Lynn Loud.

"Lynn!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Exclaimed the kaiju king, "I thought humans were tiny things, why's this one big?"

"It's a long story, Dany."

Ghidorah decided to use this to his advantage and blasted the kaiju king, sending him flying into a mountain, the mighty alien took off, with the storm surrounding them leaving as well, the kaiju king bellowed, a visible wave of sound broke through the storm, passing Ghidorah.

Mothra was already nearing the volcano when she heard Godzilla's call, she turned around to see Ghidorah's storm far away, even though she had time, he would get there. She turned back to face the volcano, which was smoking and shaking. The volcano then erupted, making a massive explosion in which a shockwave blew Mothra back a few feet.

"Great, the bird's back." Luan rolled her eyes and groaned, "No need to worry, Luan, we'll keep Rodan and Mothra from regrouping with Godzilla, send in the squadron!" Jonah ordered his men.

The Fire Demon felt refreshed as his strength had fully replenished, the titan's right hand gripped the side of the crater, his left hand did the same as he climbed out of the crater, "Titanus Rodan Esta de Vuelta, Hijos de puta!" Screeched the Fire Demon. Mothra tilted her head, she didn't understand what her friend said, "Um, Rodan what did you say?"

"Mothra,?Que haces aqui?" Rodan asked, "Rodan, seriously, what are you saying?"

"Oh, sorry, I reconnected to my roots, what is it?"

"We have a plan to defeat Ghidorah, and we need you for it to work." The moth replied, "Alright, let's.." Rodan was hit in the back by a missile, he looked back to see Jonah's squadron, " Putos humanos." Rodan groaned, right before they could fire again, three of them were shot down. "Huh?" Mothra looked behind hern to see Monarch's Argo jet with their squadron.

Inside the Argo was Mark, Serizawa, Graham, Rick Santon, Coleman, Diane Foster, and Dr. Ilene Chen. "The hell? Is that Jonah's team or something?"

"Most likely," Chen replied, "Might be trying to stop Rodan and Mosura from reaching Gojira and the others."

"They need to regroup with Gojira!" Said Serizawa, "Um, guys? Do you remember the storm where we lost Ghidorah? It's changing direction, and guess where it's heading." Coleman looked at the storm heading for them, "That's no storm, Coleman. Look again." Dr. Chen pointed at the screen with the storm, showing an outline of Ghidorah flying.

"Hey, maybe the Titans have a plan to get Ghidorah by water and they need Mothra and Rodan to get him low enough to the water to strike," Mark suggested.

"So you're saying...?"

Monarch's jets being to fire at Jonah's jets, who retaliate and begin fighting, Mothra saw the Argo with a hologram finger pointing at the storm, "Rodan! Now's our chance!" Mothra called out to the Fire Demon, who spreads his fiery wings and take off behind the kaiju queen. The dogfight between Monarch's and Jonah's jets ended with most of Monarch's team doing defeated and retreating to the Argo, who was leading Mothra and Rodan to Ghidorah.

Jonah's team then followed Monarch, not letting them get away so easily, Mothra felt the missiles explode on her back, she turned around and slammed her clawed arms on three jets, destroying them. A few jets passed by the queen and fired at the Argo, some missiles hitting the aircraft, "Get them off our back, squad!" Colonel Diane shouted over the intercom, "Roger that." Monarch's jets circles back to face Jonah's and begin another dogfight, with the two titans helping out.

The missiles did nothing to Rodan's geothermal armor, only annoyed him when the jets got close enough, he used his thunderclap attack, destroying the jets and skyrocketing upwards, he came back down at a high rate of speed and with his two legs, clamped down on two of the jets, he then used his beak to tear into them and threw them into the ocean.

The queen felt the bullets of the jets hitting her face, she tried to ignore it but it got to her, "Rodan, get rid of them, they're fucking annoying?" She asked while destroying two more jets, "No hay problema, Mothra." The Fire Demon began to barrel roll, destroying all jets, including the ones from Monarch.

"Great, he got ours too." Mark groaned, "ETA to Ghidorah, 15 seconds!" Shouted Rick, Rodan and Mothra continued to follow the Argo into Ghidorah's storm, "5...4...3...2...1" A monitor showing all nearby Titans showed a yellow figure with a ping sound.

"He's here!" Rodan stopped following and ascended to face the three-headed kaiju, the queen followed.

"Ah, Rodan and Mothra, came to challenge me without your king? Bad choice." Ichi chuckled, "We can take you on with or without Godzilla!"

"Try us, Bird Bitch!" Kevin taunted, "Come here you piece of shit!" Rodan then charged at the Ghidorian, who charged at the prehistoric pterosaur, the two clashed, Ghidorah easily getting the upper hand on the smaller kaiju.


	9. A Crushing Defeat

The three kaiju fought in the storm, lightning flashing around them. Mothra used her claws to slash at Ghidorah's necks, making mild cuts on his necks. Rodan did most of the up-close fighting, scratching, pecking, and kicking at Ghidorah, this mainly caused minor scars, and annoying the three heads.

"Get off, you chicken!" Ichi kicked Rodan off, the pterosaur circled back and attacked, setting Ghidorah off balance and sending him plummeting with Rodan on top of him, keeping him from stabilizing.

While Ichi and Kevin fought Rodan,Kaa felf the stinging sensation of Mothra's claws digging into his skin, "Fuck off!" He shouted while clamping ing down on Mothra's leg and hurling her aside.

Ichi turned around to see the Argo jet, with a damaged osprey trying to reach it, the middle head saw this as an opportunity to take more human lives, "Kaa, Po! Grab him!" The other two heads did as told a grabbed Rodan by his wings, Ichi then blasted the kaiju square in the chest, sending him plummeting into the ocean.

"Rodan!" Mothra cried out before assaulting the Ghidorian, Ghidorah flung her aside and began to approach the Argo, Mark noticed this and backed away, "Oh God."

Ghidorah was mere inches away from it but was pulled underwater by Godzilla, "Don't think we weren't here, Ghidorah!"

Godzilla felt confident due to water being his domain, and it gave him the advantage. Ghidorah felt teeth and claws sink in from all sides, it was Zilla, Titanosaurus, and Daenerys.

Godzilla tossed and turned with Kaa in his mouth like a crocodile would to a Wlidebeast. Ichi fired his gravity beams at Titanosaurus, temporarily stunning him.

Ghidorah attempted to surface, but was pulled back down by Daenerys. Godzilla got a firm grip of Kaa's neck and began to pull, tearing him off Ghidorah's body. "Kaa! No!" Kevin sobbed.

Back on the Argo, they git a transmission from Admiral Stenz, "Everyone, there's no need to worry, we have a prototype of a weapon designed to kill kaiju, The Oxygen Destroyer. It'll kill anything in a two mile radius, this nightmare will finally be over."

"Are you fucking serious!? They've got him, we don't need that!"

"We must keep our faith in Gojira!" Said Serizawa, "I'm sorry, Doctor. You had your opportunity."

His head above the surface, Zilla caught a glimpse of the Oxygen Destroyer heading their way, he dives underwater, "Guys, we may need to pick up the pace, a bomb is headed our way!"

"So? It's fine, we can tank it."

"This one seems stronger."

While struggling with Ghidorah, Godzilla thought about it, "If you're telling the truth, get everyone else out of here, I'll finish him."

Zilla nodded and turned to the others, "Guys, something dangerous is headed our way and we need to get out of here!"

"What is it?"

"A bomb, but not any regular old bomb, a big one."

"I don't know shit about 'bombs' but I'm out!" Daenerys swam away with Titanosaurus and Zilla behind her.

The Oxygen Destroyer got closer and closer, Godzilla realized this and his dorsal plates began to glow orange-blue, Ghidorah charged up his gravity beams, the two Titans fired at each other, making a beam clash, however, it was cut short by the Oxygen Destroyer reaching the two.

The explosion created a mushroom cloud filled with green and an ominous sound to it.

"Dr. Stanton, can you locate Gojira?" Serizawa asked, "Checking vitals. They're plummeting, radiation levels declining,"

"C'mon, Godzilla. Fight it, fight it." Right after Rick had said that, Godzilla's vitals went flat with a long beep sound.

"Fuck, he's gone."

"What about Ghidorah?"

"Energy's rapidly declining..."

Ghidorah, weakened, broke throught the water, his wings were torn and he could barely fly, "I think this is it, Ichi." Kevin saud weakly.

"I think so as well, Kevin. I'm sorry I neglected to say this but, I love you."

"I love you too, bro."

Ghidorah took his final breaths before his life force was depleted, and he fell back into the ocean.


	10. The New Alpha

Godzilla woke up with a headache, he opened his amber eyes too only see white, "Purgatory? Man,"

"So, you can't stay alive for shit, can you?"

Godzilla turned around to see his 1954 counterpart, Gojira.

"Apparently not, Gojira." Godzilla replied, "I have a question, is Ghidorah here as well?"

"Yes he is, but I can't speak to him, the only one who can do so is the original Ghidorah."

"Great, so now he's gonna have an army of Ghidorahs or something?"

"Most likely, and since that'll happen, I'll have to come to join the fight."

"Really?"

"Yup, no other choice."

"So, can you bring me back to life?" Asked the kaiju king, "Yes, but in a weakened state, you'll have to go home and recharge."

"What!? That'll take years, Ghidorah would already have won!"

"The humans may figure something out."

"I sure hope so, Gojira."

Gojira then snapped his fingers, Godzilla returned to his body, which is on the ocean floor.

Godzilla weakly opened his eyes, he lifted his body off of the floor and slowly swam away.

 _Meanwhile with Ghidorah..._

Ghidorah woke up in purgatory, not realizing where he is, "Ichi, where are we?" Kaa looked around, only seeing white, "No clue. Not Earth or home."

"You're in Purgatory, Ghidorah."

Ghidorah turned to see another Ghidorah, only reaching the base of his necks, brown fur covering the back of the heads, one crescent horn sits in the middle of two other horns on each side of the heads.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, tilting his head, "I am the original Ghidorah. I took on many monsters in my own, and survived."

"You look pretty weak, to be honest." Kaa snickered, "Can it, Kaa." Ichi scolded, "Continue."

"Anyways, you're dead, I'm dead. I figured you want to take over the Earth?"

"Yeah, do you know any way we can get back?"

"Yes, me. But since Godzilla's probably back, you're gonna need an army."

"An army you say? Show us."

Then out of nowhere multiple Ghidorahs appear, 1965, 1968, 1972, 1991, 1996, DesGhidorah, 2001, Kizer Ghidorah, and Shin Ghidorah.

"Well damn." A surprised Kevin said.

 _Meanwhile with the humans..._

"Damnit!" Luan slammed her fist on a table, "Fucking military."

"HA! Now that three-headed dick can't hurt anyone else! Looks like your plan failed, Luan!" Madison taunted, Luan turned around, clearly pissed, "Why you little..." Luan lunged at Madison and the two began a catfight until Jonah broke it up, "Enough, you two! It doesn't matter anymore! There are 14 other titans out there, we have the technology to control them. One by one."

"Uh sir," A guard walked up to Jonah holding a tablet, "You may want to see this." Jonah took the tablet and his eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me."

Luan and Madison looked at the tablet as well, 11 yellow outlines of Ghidorah popped up, making the classic bell sound. "Sir! Look!" Jonah ran to the window, he looked out to see the water turning yellow. From the water, all the Ghidorahs exploded through the water, Ghidorah still missing Kaa. "Yes! So much for a three-headed dick, huh?"

Madison growled and stormed off.

* * *

Ghidorah landed on top of Rodan's volcano while the other Ghidorahs ravaged the city below it, Rodan, injured from the fight, looks in horror to see the alternate Ghidorahs, "Ah fuck, first, alternate Godzillas, now alternate Ghidorahs?"

"Ah, Rodan, ready to get clapped?" Ichi chuckled, "Fuck you!" Rodan attacked the Ghidorah only to be assaulted by a barraged of gravity beams, brutally injuring him. Rodan stood up, orange blood spilling from the wounds. "You motherfu-"

"Wait, hold that thought." Ghidorah halted Rodan's insult, the neck where Kaa began to regrow, causing physical pain. Rodan gagged, disgusted by the sight. Kaa fully regenerated from death and Ghidorah then spread his wings and unleashed a call so loud, that all people nearly died from the sheer intensity.

In response to this call, all the hibernating titans around the world awoken, from Arizona to Brazil, even titans undiscovered by Monarch woke.

"W-What the hell did you do!?"

"Godzilla's dead and you and Mothra are weaklings, it's my time to be the Alpha Titan." Ichi told the Fire Demon, "Sorry, Rodan. My brother's really mean." Kevin apologized, "Thanks, Kev. But your shitty brothers don't give a shit."

Ichi then hit Kevin with a gravity beam, "Ow! Why are you hurting me!?"

"You're a Ghidorah, Ghidorahs don't apologize."

"He's right, Kevin." Shin Ghidorah replied, Kevin sighed, "You're such an asshole, Ichi." He snarled. "What did you just fucking say!?" The middle head screeched, "Ohh shit, Kev. You are fucked now."

"Oh, he is fucked, Kaa. But I'll deal with him later."

Kevin gulped, knowing he fucked up. "Rodan, bow to your new king."

"What!? Hell no! Fuck that shit!" Rodan declined, Ghidorah then fired another round of gravity beams, "Ow!"

"Bow. Down."

Rodan looked up at the titan, before reluctantly bowing. "Good, now, you must do everything we say, first, go fetch a whale. I'm hungry."

"Yes, my king," Rodan grumbled before weakly taking off.


	11. The Return of The King

"Good afternoon, Royals Woods. We have some shocking news today, the space kaiju known to us as Ghidorah has unleashed a sound so loud that it awoken even more kaiju we, the public, have never heard of or seen." The R.W. reporter, Katherine told her fellow citizens on television.

"There are more of them!? Great, this day gets better and better!" Lori groaned.

This news shocked all the citizens of Royal Woods and the big city, many of them feared there was a kaiju right under their feet.

They weren't wrong, under the ground in the neighborhood where the Louds resided in, the ground below began to crack and rumble. "Um, DAD!?" Lola cried.

Lynn Sr. swung open the door to the house, he looked behind the house to see dorsal plates glowing a bright purple rise from the ground, "EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE, NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

One by one, all of the remaining Louds escaped the house as it was crushed by the creature rising up. "Our house!!" Cried Lincoln.

"I-I-It's the God incarnate," Lisa uttered before running away with her family.

The god incarnate she was talking about was an old enemy thought to be deceased 2 years ago, that enemy was...Shin Gojira.

Ghidorah sat on top of the volcano, eating the whale Rodan fetched for him. Kevin felt bad for the saurian, he leaned over to speak, "Hey, Rodan."

"What now, Kevin? I'm not in the mood." The saurian grumbled, "I can see, but hey, it'll be alright, at least I'm not sadistic like those idiots."

This made Rodan chuckle a bit, "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two heard heavy footsteps and turned to face it, it was Behemoth, a mammoth-like titan with no trunk, long deadly tusks, and claws on his forearms. "Ghidorah!? How are you here, isn't Gojira the Alpha?" Questioned the mammalian Titan in a Brazilian accent.

"Ah, Behemoth. He was the alpha, but I and my brothers defeated him." Ichi lied, "That's a damn lie, Ghidorah. Godzilla had you in the ocean, you were gonna die. Thanks to the humans, Godzilla's dead." Rodan explained, Behemoth turned his attention to the saurian, "Rodan? When did you get here?"

"Um, I live here?"

"Ah, that's right."

"So, how's Methuselah?" Rodan questioned, "Oh, his old age's finally caught up to him, losing his memory."

"Behemoth," The mammoth titan turned to face Ghidorah, "You're strong, I want you to rally up all the other Titans and bring them here."

"Heh, yeah right! Gojira's the true alpha and you know it!" He shouted, "I'll challenge you for the throne!"

Ichi laughed at this, "Turn around." Behemoth turned and saw the alternate Ghidorahs, "W-What the actual hell?"

"Yeah, if you challenge me, you challenge them."

Behemoth backed down, "Yes, my king." Like Rodan, he reluctantly bowed to the alien. "Now, rally the others ."

Behemoth nodded and left.

 _In a submarine..._

Serizawa sighed, "All hope is lost, now a group of Ghidorahs roam the earth. I don't think the alternate Gojiras and the other titans will triumph."

"Serwizawa, hope isn't gone just yet," Mark told him, "Do we have any nuclear missiles?"

"Yes," Stanton replied, "But we can't fire them, it's fucking jammed."

"Nuclear missiles? You're saying we can be Gojira back to life?" Serizawa looked up, "Yes, but we need to manually detonate it. That means someone has to go."

"Hey, I'm getting something," Stanton check the monitor, "I-It's Godzilla!"

"He's alive!?"

"Barely, heart rate's very slow, no movement other than breathing, dorsal plates dimming, he's not looking good."

"Where is he?" Serizawa asked, "U-Underground-ish? Some kind of hollow earth?" Stanton replied confused. "Yeesh, high levels of radiation, even if we could find this place, we wouldn't get very far without radiation sickness."

"Then I'll go." Serizawa stood up from where he was sitting, "Serizawa..." Graham started before Serizawa shushed her, "It'll be fine, Graham. The world needs its protector."

Graham's eyes began to tear up as she hugged her friend, who hugged back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

 _Meanwhile in China..._

The waterfall where Leo was cocooned was beginning to glow neon-green, then insects, mainly moths, and butterflies began to gather around the water, careful not to get splashed by water. They all looked up to see one clawed arm breach through the water, much bigger than Mothra's. The cocoon began to break open more, revealing two glowing green eyes as his body reached the ground, he was much bigger than his mother, on his back were dorsal spines, resembling Godzilla's, no tail.

All the butterflies and moths began to bow, the titan's massive wings began to unfurl as he let out his first roar, a combination of Mothra and Godzilla's.

 _Back with the titans..._

All the titans, Methuselah, Rodan, Scylla, Behemoth, Quezalcoatyl, and others were gathered around Ghidorah, "My fellow titans, Gojira has been defeated by yours truly."

"What!? You're fucking kidding, right?" Quetzalcoatl exclaimed, "No, Quetz, I'm not." Ichi replied. "How do we know you're not lying?" Scylla, a spider-like titan with a head similar to Cthulu questioned, "Um. Well, I...uh," Ichi stuttered, "He didn't kill him, it was the humans, I'm pretty sure it was an accident but it was them."

"The tiny two-leggers? Haven't seen those in millennia." Methuselah scratched his arm, meaning to scratch his head. "Stuff it, bird!" Ichi snarled at the Fire Demon, "He's right." He sighed, "So you just simply taking his place?" Scylla narrowed her eyes, "Yes." Kevin replied.

All the titans begin to her a familiar flying sound, "Hey, is Mothra here too?" Baphomet questioned, he didn't quite get his answer, but a flying creature with moth-like wings sped past the other titans. "Who the hell was that?" Behemoth watched the kaiju fly off.

"That's not Mothra, that's for sure." Ichi snarled, "What if it is?" Kevin watched the speeding figure flying away. "Po, shut up."

"Fuck off, Ichi." Kevin stuck his tongue out.

Ichi scoffed before looking at Rodan, who returned the look, "Go after it, find out what it is."

"Yes, my king." Rodan quickly bowed before turning around and flew off.

 _On the top of the submarine..._

Mark was sitting on top of the submarine, thinking about where Madison and Emma were doing, he looked up at the sky, seeing a bright light piercing the dark, stormy clouds. "What the hell is that?" He mumbled to himself, he got up from his sitting spot and walked to the edge to the sub. The bright light got even brighter, making the man cover his eyes, but enough to see. Suddenly, the light got even brighter as the clouds were pushed away and two glowing, flying figures appeared, one bigger than the other.

"What the hell? Mothra? Who the fuck is that?" Mark questioned to himself, he had no time to find out, he ran back inside the submarine, seeing everyone looking at the two glowing titans. "Titanus Mosura and Titanus..." Dr. Chen began to name the male Mothra beside the queen, then the screen showing the two kaiju zoomed in on the bigger creature, a long piece of text that read the name "Titanus MosuGoji"

"T-Titanus MosuGoji?" She questioned, "He's beautiful." Serizawa said in his suit, ready to save the kaiju king. "You recording this, Stanton?" Mark asked the white-haired man, "I record everything, everything." He replied.

The light died down to reveal the two Mothras, "Look at you!" Mothra cried, "You're all grown up!" Leo chirped happily in reply, "Oh, right. Can't speak yet." Mothra nervously laughed. Leo, confused, tilted his head in confusion. The male Mothra chirped to his mother before diving underwater. "Leo! What are you doing!?" Mothra cried. Shortly after, the male Mothra surfaced from the water to reassure his mother.

"Oh, oh! I see what you're doing! Go ahead, sweetie."

Leo chirped in reply before diving underwater. "Barnes! Follow that...Mothra-Godzilla thing!" Colonel Diane shouted, "Yes, Ma'am!" Barnes pulled a lever that made the submarine dive underwater and follows the swimming kaiju. After swimming for a few minutes, Leo stopped to observe his surroundings, being new to the ocean. After sensing his father, he continued further down with the submarine following.

The kaiju spotted an orange glow from a massive cave with sharp edges, he continued onward. As he swam forward, the water around him began to warm up, making Leo a little uncomfortable. He quickly shrugged it off and pressed onwards, he looked around him and saw...buildings, covered in underwater plants and fish, radioactive fish. The buildings looked to be hundreds of years old.

"These buildings..." Dr. Chen started, "They must be over 500 years old." Dr. Serizawa continued for her. "Exactly."

Mark pointed to the other side, "Guys, check this out." They all turned to face the other side, a wall, a wall with a painting of people bowing to Godzilla. Another one showed many titans including the main three, fighting Ghidorah alongside humans.

"Whoa, people were fighting alongside Godzilla way back when?" Mark inquired, "According to these pictures, yeah, I guess we did."

As they continued on, they've discovered a full skeletal remain of a spiked titan, "Wh-what the hell? Is that Anguiurus?"

"No, that it much older." Serizawa replied, "A Titanus Angurius...fascinating."

"Too bad we're gonna blow it up unintentionally." Stanton chimed in, "Not helping."

The radiation levels began to rise to unsafe levels, forcing the submarine to a stop, "Uh oh, looks like we can't go any further."

"Then we'll use the mini-sub." Said Serizawa.

Above the surface of the water, Mothra was waiting for her king to return when she heard flying sounds, familar sounds.

The queen turned around to see Rodan behind her, "Rodan?"

"Mothra!"

"Rodan! Are you alright?"

"No, Ghidorah forced to bow. I tried to fight back but he had an army of Ghidorahs backing him up!"

"Wait, **YOU WHAT!?** " Mothra screamed, "They were gonna kill me if I didn't! What else could I do!?"

"Oh, I don't know...flee and head to Monster Island!?"

"I was about to die!"

"So!? I die 24/7 and do you see me bowing to aliens!?"

"YOU! CAN! MAKE! EGGS AT WILL!!!"

Mothra went silent after his outburst, "Touche, Rodan. Touche."

"Heh, Puta."

"I'm sorry?"

"Puta."

"I need to learn Spanish, pronto."

Serizawa has said his goodbyes and has got in the mini-sub. He powered up the vehicle and drove off behind Leo.

Radiation levels began to get to even higher, the glass on the mini-sub began to flash green with the radiation sign flashing.

The sub surfaced, revealing a staircase to a immobile Godzilla with Leo above him, wings glowing blue. Serizawa exited the sub with the bomb in hands, he looked around, seeing lava flowing around the reptilian titan.

He walked up to the massive titan, who opened his eyes, "Wh-what the hell?" Godzilla growled groggily, Serizawa sets the timer on the bomb and walked over to Godzillaz taking off his mask.

Godzilla puffed out blue smoke from his nostrils onto Serizawa, sinking into his skin. The man reached out to touch Godzilla, who snarled. Serizawa flinched, his hand were mere inches away from the titan's face.

Godzilla, reluctanly, inched closer, letting Serizawa's hand onto him. "Gojira..." He felt his scaly skin, "You're beautiful."

"Goodbye, old friend."

The timer on the bomb reached zero, exploding. The entire lair went up in smoke, the submarine barely escaped, breaking through the water.,


	12. The Return of The King part 2

Everyone was on top of the submarine, watching Rodan and Mothra argue at each other.

"How long have they've been like this?"

"About 3 minutes, likely longer."

 _Meanwhile with Rodan and Mothra..._

"Alright, alright, so, there are other Ghidorahs out there and we need to basically kill them?"

"YES! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 7 minutes!" Rodan squawked, "Jeez, Rodan! Chill!"

Then, a bright blue glow blinded the two titans, they both turned their attention to the water, which a large whirlpool was forming. "What the hell?"

The light grew brighter and brighter, this made Mothra realize what's going on, "G-Goji?"

The King of The Monsters rose from the waters, his dorsal plates glowing like never before, the radiation was seeping through his skin, he opened his eyes revealing them to be blue, he whipped his head up and fired a supercharged version of the atomic breath in the sky, breaking through Ghidorah's storm.

"GODZILLA!" Rodan and Mothra cried in delight, the king ceased his fire before turning his attention to the humans below him, "You motherfuckers." He snarled, he leaned in closer to the humans cowering in fear, "Nobody move!" Shouted Mark.

"Godzilla! Let them be!" Mothra called out.

"You little shits got me killed back there," Godzilla glared at the tiny beings, "...But, you _did_ bring me back. I'll let it slide this time, the next time you fuck up, I'm coming after you." Godzilla turned around to face his fellow titans, "C'mon guys, we gotta three-headed dick to deal with."

"Um, about that...we have 11 Ghidorah's now."

"I saw this coming, well we need to re..." Godzilla stopped mid-sentence as he sensed something, "SHIN!"

"Wait, WHAT!? Shin's back!?" Exclaimed the Fire Demon, "I thought that other Godzilla killed him."

"What other Godzilla?" Asked the kaiju queen, "I don't know, but I have bigger fish to fry."

"Godzilla! You almost got killed last time!"

"True, only because Lynn couldn't take a hit back then! Remember the war with the Shins, my kind, the Kongs, Ghidorah, and you two? We all almost died, and yet here we are."

Rodan opened his beak to say something, but only air came out, "Dammit."

Out from the water, Leo introduced himself, "Ah! What the hell is that monstrosity!?" Rodan screamed, "Rodan! That's my son your talking about!!"

"Wait, what?" Godzilla turned his attention to his hybrid son, "Uh, hey, son. Um, how are you?"

Leo chirped happily in reply, "Oh, good to hear."

"Anyways, I need you two to get the other Godzillas and head to Ghidorah's location, Leo, you're with me, and tell Lynn to meet me in Royal Woods."

"Royal Woods? The place must be decimated! I hope Lynn's family made it out okay." Said Mothra in a worried tone, "I hope so too, but we'll search for them once we kill Shin and Ghidorah."

Mothra nodded before taking off, Rodan stayed behind, "Godzilla, I-I need to head back to Ghidorah, he's gonna be searching for me."

"Okay, quick question, are you still on our side?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I am! You are the alpha! Be safe, Gojira."

"I will, Radon."

And with that, Rodan took off behind the kaiju queen. Godzilla watched him before he dove underwater, Leo following him.

* * *

Lynn, Daenerys, Zilla, and Titanosaurus were simply waiting for someone to return.

"So...what now? Do we just sit here?" Zilla asked impatiently while eating fish.

"Likely." Titanosaurus replied, "So, Daenerys, are there other Godzillas out there?"

"I don't know, it's been ages since I've seen another Gojiran." The female Godzilla replied.

"I can't believe Godzilla's gone, for real this time." Lynn sniffed.

Something caught Lynn's eyes, a bright blue beam of atomic energy, she wiped away her tears, realizing what it was, "GUYS! GODZILLA'S ALIVE, LOOK!!

The kajiu turned to face the ocean, seeing the atomic breath, followed by a faint roar.

"It is Godzilla!" Exclaimed the mutant iguana.

"I knew he'd pull through."

A few minutes after, Rodan and Mothra approached the group, "Mothra, Rodan!"

"Lynn? The hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting in the way of shit, that's what," Rodan grunted.

Mothra then smacked Rodan upside the head, "Ow."

"Don't listen to him, Lynn. He's still mad about the 'you and your family kicking out your brother out thing', _which I thought he got over!_ "

"I did, _somewhat_ ," Rodan muttered. "Anyways, I just found out that Ghidorah has an army of other Ghidorahs!"

"I'm sorry, _WHAT!?_ "

"I know, right!? We need to get to Ghidorah's current location, the other Ghidorahs will most likely be there, and I know how to find out."

"How?" Asked the Giantess.

"I'm 'working' for Ghidorah, which lets me find out where and when there heading."

"So, basically you bowed to Ghidorah?"

"That's what I said!" Mothra interrupted, "Mothra, hush!"

"Anyways, I can find out where they're heading" Right after he had said that, they all heard the call of Ghidorah.

"And there he is now," Rodan said before answering back. "I'll catch you guys later." Rodan took off.

"Lynn," Mothra started, "Godzilla needs you in Royal Woods."

"Really? Why?"

"Shin Gojira has returned."

With that, Lynn's face turned pale, "W-what?"

"Yes, he's already there, go." And with that, Lynn dashed as fast as she could.

"What about us?" Daenerys asked, "We wait, wait for Rodan to come back with news."

* * *

The Fire Demon arrived on top of his volcano, seeing that Ghidorah and the others were waiting, "So Rodan, what did you find out?"

"I uh, found that Godzilla and Mothra had a child and that Godzilla's alive."

"With Mothra's tiny ass? Yeah right." Scoffed Behemoth.

"I-I don't think there was physical contact, Ghidorah." Said Quezacoatl, "Shut up, you Rodan-wannabe!"

The feathered pterosaur glared at Ghidorah, " Who the hell are you calling a wannabe!?"

"Ichi! That was mean!" Said Kevin.

The two glared at each other before The Fire Demon intervened, "Guys! Cut it out, Ghidorah, where are you and the other Ghidorahs heading?"

"Um, Boston, Massachusetts. Why?" Asked Kaa.

"I just wanted to know just in case you needed me."

"Speaking of that, I need you to _destroy_ Mexico, as much as you can."

"But-but, this is my home! I can't destroy it!"

"No buts, now GO!!"

"Asshole." Mumbled Rodan before flying off.

"GHIDORAHS! WE'RE MOVING OUT!" Ghidorah roared, he then took off, the other Ghidorahs following, "The rest of you! Destroy as many cities as possible!"

* * *

Luan was sitting in a chair on a balcony, looking out into the ocean, but something caught her eyes, a bright blue beam of supercharged atomic energy going right through the clouds, followed by a faint roar.

"What the? DAMMIT!" The former comedian jumped from her seat in anger.

Right after that, Madison came rushing in with her mother, "What is it?" Madison then looked out in the distance, "OH HELL YEAH!"

"Looky here, we both got our wishes, no we can see who's the true king of the monsters!"

In a blind rage, Luan attacked Madison, starting another cat-fight.

"Hey! Break it up!" Emma broke up the cat-fight.

"You're right though, we _will_ see who's the true king, and that's Ghidorah."

"We'll see Luan, we'll see."

And with that, the two girls walked away from each other.


	13. Godzilla vs Shin Gojira

The King and Prince of The Monsters had landed in Royal Woods, finding it decimated, just like Mothra had said.

The neighborhood where the Louds lived was completely destroyed and on fire.

As he looked around, Godzilla saw blood all over the place, "Disgusting, I'd be surprised if _anyone_ survived."

The two continued on until the found the mutant's footprints, "We've caught you, Shit Gojira." The two followed the trail to the big city, seeing it destroyed as well.

After searching for a few minutes, they found the kaiju, who appeared to be sleeping, and much bigger.

"Gotcha, bitch." Godzilla charged up his atomic breath, his nostrils flared blue before the mutant awoke and swung his tail at the king, sending him crashing into the rubble of an already fallen building.

The mutant Godzilla turned his burned, scared body to the king, he was clearly bigger than before, standing at 130 meters tall, 112,096 tons, and much longer arms. Godzilla rose from the rubble and held his hand in pain, "Ow, the he-" Godzilla's eyes shrank to where they were barely visible, stunned by his counterpart's evolution. "You son of a bitch, you."

The two Godzillas stared down each other, neither making a move, not just yet. Godzilla flared his nostrils, ready to throw down, and so he charged, bellowing at his bigger counterpart, Shin anticipated this charge and grabbed the king by his neck and tossed him a few hundred feet. Godzilla rose to his feet and charged again, this time prepared, Shin swung his tail, but the king caught it and lifted his 112,096-ton body off the ground and repeatedly slammed him into the ground before kicking in between his legs, sending him flying into a fallen building.

The monster king's tail twitched as his atomic energy flowed up his dorsal plates as he fired his signature attack at the mutant, causing him physical pain, making him scream in pain as he lit up purple, Godzilla ceased his fire and charged once more, grabbing his foe and prying his mouth open, which was a huge mistake, the mutant opened his split jaws and fired a stream of flames, making the monster king back off and cover his eyes.

Leo had enough, he roared in anger and charged at the mutant, spitting his webbing at Shin, gluing him to a building before assaulting his with his clawed arms, Shin's tail swung around and knocked the Mothra-Godzilla hybrid off him. Godzilla regained his sight and charged at the mutant, crashing through the building, knocking his opponent over.

Shin glared at the monster king, marking the first time he's shown emotion, "You fucking bastard, I should end your life here and now." Snarled the mutant in a demonic voice, "You can talk!?"

"Yes, now I'm gonna ki-" Before the mutant could finish, a sharp, metal rod pierced the back of his head, severing his brain. Another rod pierced his lower back, making him topple over into the rubble.

Godzilla and Leo looked up to see the two giantesses, Lynn Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago, both with pissed-off expressions.

"Lynn! Wait, Ronnie, the fuck are you doing?" Godzilla raised his eyebrow ridge, "Um, avenging my family!?"

"Huh, oka-"Godzilla was cut off by Shin firing his beam at the king. Leo hooked his claws into Shin's gills, pulling him forward.

 _(Two Against One-Godzilla 2014)_

Shin used his jaws to grab Leo's leg and toss him, only for Leo to use his arm to grab his jaw and latch back on. Using this, Godzilla charged at Shin and sent him crashing into a fallen building. Shin got up and roared at his counterpart only to find Leo on his neck once more, piercing his gills. He turned around to bite him only for the moth to jump off.

Lynn grabbed the bloodied rod and swung it like a sword, slicing Shin's arm in half, in response, Shin whipped his tail around and slammed it into her. Ronnie leaped onto his back and began to assault his face, luckily for the mutant, his eye membranes protected his eyes. He using his remaining arm to grab Ronnie and throw her to the ground.

Godzilla fired his atomic breath once more, striking Shin dead-center in his chest, the force of the atomic breath pushed the mutant back, his feet digging into the ground, trying to stop himself. Leo took this opportunity to spit his webbing at Shin's face, preventing him from using his atomic breath.

But what they forgot was that Shin's kind was an ever-evolving species and that he can evolve out of a situation, Shin's spines began to glow purple, and with the speed of a speeding Zilla, fired his beams from his back, hitting all four of them.

Godzilla roared in pain as the beams cut through his flesh, Leo cried as the beams pierced his wings, sending him to the ground. Lynn and Ronnie were lucky to have only a few cuts and not a full-on wound. Shin's severed arm began to crawl away from the battle now that everyone's stunned.

The stump that was Shin's arm regenerated into a whole new arm, with both of his arms now functional, Shin grabbed the other rod and hurled it at Godzilla, who nearly missed it. Shin charged at the king, slamming into his side and knocking him over.

Shin used his foot to pin down Godzilla and prepared to fire his atomic breath, his jaws split apart for the beam, which was reaching the top of his throat, and into the mouth, ready to fire. "Damnit, Shin." Godzilla groaned. Before Shin could fire, something grabbed his head and pulled him away from Godzilla. Shin was smashed into a building, he looked up to see Rodan and Mothra.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns, motherfucker!" Rodan taunted, "That's right! I want you gone, leave us and humans alone or I will deal with you myself!" Mothra roared. Knowing he's clearly outmatched and outnumbered, Shin turned the other direction and ran for the ocean.

"That's right, run away you damn coward!" Lynn shouted as the mutant fled. Shin's severed arm latched onto his tail, the mutant leaped into the air before diving into the water, leaving a trail of blood.

"Guys, are you alright?" Rodan asked as he helped Lynn onto her feet, "Not really, Shin used his spine beams or something, it hit us all, some worse than others." Lynn replied as she pointed to Godzilla and Leo, "Godzilla!" Mothra cried, "How much does it hurt?" She asked while patching his wounds, "A little. But I'll live, thanks for saving us."

"Anything for my king," Mothra smiled, "Anything." Mothra turned her attention to her son, who was laying on the ground, his wings with holes in them. "Oh my God! Leo!" Mothra rushed to her son and quickly began to patch his holes, "Are you okay!? Does it hurt?"

Leo chirped weakly in reply, "Don't worry, I'll patch you up in no time."

"Rodan," Godzilla started, "Do you know where the Ghidorahs are headed?" Godzilla asked, "Yes, they're headed for Boston."

"Alright," The kaiju king turned to face everyone, "Is everyone patched up and ready to go?"

They all nodded in reply, "Good, let's go kick some Ghidorah ass."


	14. Battle In Boston Part 1

The Ghidorahs were flying inside Ghidorah's storm that had formed earlier, "So..." Kevin started, "Ichi, I gotta ask you something." Ichi sighed, "What is it, Kevin?"

"Do you truly hate me?" This made the entire Ghidorah stop mid-air, "What? N-no, you're my brother. Sure, you're a pain to listen to and your voice makes you sound like a bitc-"

"Get to the point, Ichi!" Kaa growled annoyed, "Alright! Shut up, Kaa. No, I don't really hate you, I just say that because I get a little upset sometimes."

"You promise?" Kevin furrowed his scaly brow, "Yes, little brother." Ghidorah soon resumed flying to his destination before a strange sound filled his ears, "GHIDORAHS! HALT!" All the alternate Ghidorahs followed his command and stopped, "What is it?" DesGhidorah asked impatiently, "Sounds like an Alpha Call," Heisei Ghidorah replied.

"But, Ghidorah Prime's the Alpha. No-one else could be making that sound." Kizer Ghidorah said, "Kizer's right, it's wierd." Kaa added.

"It's Godzilla, it has to be! No other kaiju can do that. Ghidorahs! Pick up the pace!" The Ghidorahs soon began to fly faster than before, "We got you, Gojira."

"Ghidorah Prime! It's Rodan, should I attack?" Showa Ghidorah asked, "No, let him."

The pterosaur-Titan flew above the other Ghidorahs, "My king. I have returned."

"Good. What did you find out?" Ichi asked, "They have a plan, you musn't head to Boston! They have a secret weapon located there that can kill all of us!"

Ichi raised an eyebrow, "Really? How do you know this?" Rodan began to sweat bullets, "Um, I-I saw it! It's a massive railgun with the power of 20 atomic breaths!"

"Really!? We shouldn't go then , Ichi." Kevin whimpered, "Stop being a crybaby, Kevin." Ichi snarled before turning to Rodan, "Really, Rodan? I'm not stupid, but I will see if it's true. If it is, we'll go somewhere else."

"Alright, but if you guys get slaughtered, don't expect me to save you."

"I don't plan on it." Ichi huffed before continuing on with the other Ghidorahs.

* * *

Godzilla, Lynn, Ronnie, Leo, Mothra had caught up with everyone else, who were heading to Boston. Kyriu turned to face the dethroned king, "Godzilla, are you guys alright? Look a little beat up."

"We're fine, Kyriu, thanks for asking." Godzilla replied, "Where are the alternate Godzillas?"

"Oh, they went ahead of us, along with that Female Godzilla."

"You mean Daenerys?" Godzilla questioned, "I think so."

"Um, guys?" Angurius interrupted, "Does anyone see that?" They all faced forward to see a storm, not just any storm, Ghidorah's storm.

"We're getting close!"

"Um, Godzilla? Me and Leo can't go through the storm! We'll have to fly above it!" Mothra shouted to the dethroned king, "Do what you must, meet us when you can!" Mothra nodded as shealong with Kyriu and Leo flew above the storm.

"Angurius! Grab my tail! Lynn! Ronnie! Grab his tail and hold on tight!" The three did as told, "We're ready!" Hearing this, Godzilla began to head into the storm, the girls' hair flew in the harsh wind.

Suddenly, Lynn felt something bite her ankle, "Ow!" She looked down to see a small Skullcrawler on her, "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Lynn shook her foot, but the little lizard hung on. Lynn used her free hand to grab the lizard and tossed it into the sea.

Yellow lightning flashed around them, but it was so dark that no-could see, "Godzilla! I can't see!" Godzilla's dorsal plates lit up blue, allowing everyone to see. "Titanosaurus! King Ceasar! Are you guys out there!?"

"Yeah! We're good!" King Ceasar shouted back, "I see light from the buildings! "Titanosaurus pointed in front of him, "The water's lowering as well!" Godzilla noticed that the water was now down to his feet. "You guys can let go now, we can walk the rest of the way.,"

The three let go of the dethroned king as they all made their way to the harbor, which was filled with boats, "Sheesh, shouldn't there be fewer boats?"

"Just move around them."

* * *

Madison had escaped from Jonah's base and had set up the ORCA to stop the Titans from destroying any other cities. She sighed in relief, "Let's hope that worked." She said to herself before hopping onto the table and looking out the window. Something caught her eye, a peculiar storm was approaching. A little confused, she grabbed her binoculars and headed for the roof.

 _"What is that?"_ Madison thought to herself as she looked through the binoculars. Lightning flashed and revealed multiple three-headed creatures, she removed the binoculars and turned to face the flags behind her. The wind picked up as she saw the flags turn directions. She turned to face the sound of cackling.

It was from the storm. Realizing what it was, she ran back inside and slammed the door. She turned around only to find Luan unplugging the ORCA, "Luan!? The heck are you doing here!?" She hissed. Luan looked up to see the Russell, "Ah, Maddie. Surprised to see me?"

"No. A little."

"What, did you actually expect no-one to notice you and the ORCA were gone?" Luan crossed her arms and smirked, "Well duh. Of course, I did, you were to busy talking to Jonah about killing Godzilla! Why do you want Godzilla dead so badly!?"

"Because...because...He took my brother!" She shouted with tears in her eyes, "I don't care if he saved the world, he took someone special to me!"

"Can you blame him? You guys treated him like crap! If anything, Godzilla saved him from starvation, animal attacks, and God knows what else! I'm pretty sure your family all trust Godzilla, even if he's a 400ft tall fire-breathing monster!"

"That's in the past!" Luan shot back, "And so was Godzilla quote-unquote, 'Kidnapping' Lincoln! Why can't you just get over it!? Also, you're not funny."

Luan's hands balled into fists before screaming in rage and throwing the ORCA at Madison. The impact hurt,but she shrugged it off and was tackled to the ground by an enraged Luan. "Get off! Those Ghidorahs are coming, we have to get the ORCA out of here!"

"Too bad! Nothing's gonna keep me from enjoying this!" Luan grabbed the ORCA and lifted it over her head and was ready to bash Madison's head when a cackling sound stopped her.

 _Biddibiddibiddibiddibiddi_

They turned their heads to the window to see the Ghidorahs landing right outside. The intense weight of the kaiju knocked the girls off balance along with everything in the room. Outside, the alternate Ghidorahs searched the area while Ichi let out an angered roar. The two girls hid under the table and hoped the kaiju didn't notice until the ORCA began pinging again.

"Turn it off!" Madison whispered loudly, "Shut up! I'm trying!" Luan whispered back and repeatedly banged the device. "I said turn it off, not break it!"

"Gimme a break! I don't know how it works!"

With one final bang, the ORCA shut off. The two sighed in relief, only to hear growling behind them. Eyes widened, they turned around to find Ghidorah's three heads staring right at them. Ichi narrowed his ruby-colored eyes in anger, "It's just two pesky humans!? Rodan!!! You said there were going to be railguns here!"

"I-I'm sorry, my king. I must've mistaken it as railguns."

"Rodan, I know you're not that stupid. Wait, WERE YOU TRYING TO BUY TIME!?"

Angered, Ghidorah blasted his gravity beams at the building, Madison and Luan rushed out the building with the beams right on their tail. One of the beams hit a gas tank, blowing it up and sending the two flying before tumbling onto the ground. They got up only to find the Titan readying another blast.

"Y-You wouldn't kill me! I'm the one who set you free!" Unfortunately, Ghidorah didn't understand English and reared his three heads back to fire. Madison screamed while Luan fell to her knees.

Suddenly, three blue beams of atomic energy hit the three-headed menace and he fell flat on his back. Luan opened an eye to see what had happened, "Luan, look." The sound of footsteps made them both look back as a roar was heard.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Luan screamed in anger, "Heck yes!" Madison cheered.

Godzilla had arrived to take back his throne and unleashed a challenging roar at the Ghidorah, "Hey, Ghidorah! Let's finish some unfinished business!"

"Indeed!" Ichi roared, "Godzillas, deal with other Ghidorahs. Daenerys, Angurius, and Lynn, you're with me! Titanosaurus and Ronnie, help the alternate Godzillas!"

They all nodded as the alternate Godzillas, Titano, and Ronnie gathered to deal with the Ghidorahs, "I'm completely for you, Kizer!" Final Wars Godzilla shouted, "Same here!" Kizer Ghidorah shouted back.

Lightning flashed around them as Godzilla roared and began sprinting, the others soon followed and created a charge. "Ghidorahs! Charge!" The Ghidorahs charged, roaring and cackling. "Crap, crap run!" Madison shouted and ran, Luan right behind her as the two sides clashed. The impact caused a massive shockwave, blowing back the rain and a few jets in the area.

The final battle had begun.

 **A/N: I have officially run out of steam for this story. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was so busy writing W.O.T.A.K. that I nearly forgot this one. Sorry.**


End file.
